zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jntg4
Hi Jntg4 -- we are excited to have Zoo Tycoon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note (some are repeats of what Catherine's link above says, but I want to emphasis some different points): * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Logo ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. This will fill in the blank area at the top, to the left of the four links, with your image. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. This will replace the "This wiki does not yet have a logo" thing with your image. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various . Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 01:11, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Hi there Can you see if you can make more animal article and some object too please. Black rhino ranger 08:42, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Wiki name Maybe instead of Zoo Tycoon Wiki, you should call it the Zoopedia? And would it be possible to make me a wiki admin... --Cucddly Panda 10:44, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Hey I prefer this site, It is lameo in another one. 194.83.232.2 14:28, 22 April 2008 (UTC) The other ne is still in progress, and I am integrating it with SMF, the new one will have more features, just wait. And I prefer to host my own wiki. Jntg4 00:16, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Hmmmm A bit messy with the bears, Don't you think, It's like you copied this from Wikipedia. Black rhino ranger 17:56, 23 April 2008 (UTC) In the admin manual, it says that they are under the same license so i can copy from it. Stop copying from Wikipedia! Pages like Gerenuk, Polar Bear and Scallopped Hammerhead Shark are terrible! Since you have copied off Wikipedia, which has hundreds more articles templates, and just completely different general setup, putting the pages here leaves thousands of red links and just leaves the rest of the members a grand mess to clean up. A page like Killer penguin is a good example of what we want here. I know you are the site creator and only admin, but you really need to learn some Wiki markup. In other words, go back to all the animal pages you have copied from Wikipedia to here, and replace the entire thing with , save, and re-open for editing, and fill out the info. Please! I think it would improve the place. The new download database, are you sure we need it? There is already a ZT2DD, are you sure? I'd leave it to be honest. And even if I did, I'd make it under the page Zoo Tycoon Wiki:Download Submissions and then Download Database. Thank you for your time and please reply. --Cucddly Panda 15:10, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Some one asked if we had downloads, so I made a submission form and a central location for them, and I only copied from Wikipedia one day. :Preferrably, fix those articles. Please. --Cucddly Panda 12:01, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Possible promotion? Hello Jntg4. I was just wondering, since I am one of the most active and nmost expericenced members of the Zoopedia, would it be possible to get a promotion to an admin or at least a mod? You're choice. Thanks for your time. Cucddly Panda 12:55, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Actually, they are Sysop and Beacreaut. I guess you can be a Beaucreat Hmmmmm Do you like user made animal here, boss. Black rhino ranger 16:38, 16 May 2008 (UTC) you mean the article or you have 1 for the DL Dadabase? I mean having them as an article. Black rhino ranger 22:26, 16 May 2008 (UTC) well, I despise the articles like Shadow Demon and stuff Hmmmm.... Again Say, Could you make me a Sysop or Beacreaut, I made lots of Animal articles here and I'm worried if someone could redirect the list of MMM animals into the MMM page. Black rhino ranger 10:41, 20 May 2008 (UTC) BR I see you tried to block BRR. However, you can't do it as he is an admin and can unblock himself. You need to demote him first, and possibly just leave him at that. He is a good member, but none of us trust him with admin powers. Cucddly Panda 10:13, 30 June 2008 (UTC) It won't let me!!! What should we do? I have a backup wiki we could move the articles too. (sigh) BRR seems to be ruining this wiki... move the articles to your other wiki if you need to, but try to not give BRR the link!Snowleo 01:31, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Don't listen to him, he wants to make you bad so keep the site. Black rhino ranger 15:57, 5 July 2008 (UTC) No hes right and you know it I'm afraid Jntg4, if you or Cuddly Panda don't contact a Angela or CatherineMunro you're going to be stuck with BBR forever!--Vampyrum Spectrum08 13:38, 6 July 2008 (UTC) He already did :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(. 14:31, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Don't BRR you won't get blocked I made sure of it. I contacted Catherine and she should be getting to it soon.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 14:40, 6 July 2008 (UTC) But this is th first time I have been Admin. Black rhino ranger 17:18, 6 July 2008 (UTC) And hopefully the last time, too. Actually BRR's an admin on Walking With Wikis.--Vampyrum Spectrum08 21:14, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :I am very sorry I didn't follow up on this sooner. Is there still a consensus among users here that BRR should be desysopped? — Catherine 19:56, 5 August 2008 (UTC) yep, a lot of members have problems with him possibly abusing his power Yup, desysop him...please?Snowleo 01:40, 6 August 2008 (UTC) I have blocked Black rhino ranger for incivility and threats. If he tries to return, please let me know; we have many tools for ensuring that he does not interfere with this community any longer. Thank you. — Catherine (talk) 02:51, 9 August 2008 (UTC) LOL, that was pretty dumb of BRR. :D Snowleo 17:15, 9 August 2008 (UTC) One more chance Please let me admin one more time, It is just I went a little wild with the admin thing, but on Walking with Wikis, I've been practising doing what is right for an admin. This is Brr speaking. 12:37, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Seriously BRR, is "I went a little wild" your excuse for everything? Once your banned, your banned for good. Stop pestering the admins to let you back in. Xtremepieman 18:42, 16 September 2008 (UTC) He BRR, thanks for giving me your IP address, now if you pester me or any other admin or vandalise at all one more time, I can ban your IP too. This is a warning. I promise, I definetly promise, I now know what being an admin is all about. I've been practising. I will promise never to abuse my power. 07:17, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Go away BRR. You already blew your chances once and they won't risk having the site messed up again. Infact, can an admin please ban/remove his ability to edit? I'm getting sick of him whining and complaining to come back. Xtremepieman 18:41, 17 September 2008 (UTC) He is already blocked, I don't know how he's doing it, except I will ban his IP if he complains or comments even 1 more time. Jntg4 02:04, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Just reduce my ban, the Wikia person only blocked me for one year. 07:15, 18 September 2008 (UTC) IP BAN TIME! YAY! Xtremepieman 18:48, 18 September 2008 (UTC) BLACK RHINO RANGER, YOUR IP HAS BEEN BLOCKED BY JNTG4 FOR THE MAXIMUM BAN TIME OF 1 ENTIRE YEAR!!! HaHaHaHaHa!!! Jntg4 21:36, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! KOMODO LOVER IS BACK! HE IS REPLACING MANY PAGES WITH HIS IDIOTIC FUNNIES! HIS NAME IS RONALD MCDONALD!Snowleo 20:31, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Now he is using the account "Snowleo2".Snowleo 20:31, 21 November 2008 (UTC) BRR's Talk Page Should BRR's talk page be completely blocked? i think it may be a good idea... there isn't any real point for a banned user to have a talk page, and he isn't doing anything constructive there.Snowleo 21:26, 27 November 2008 (UTC) He can't make pages, so I'll delete his talk page! Black rhino ranger and helper Do you happen to remember how far back it was on his talk page that he claimed to be a Wikia Helper? --Uberfuzzy 23:46, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Well, when I deleted it, the original text in reason for deletion said text was "...I am a wikia helper" ..." I saw it, an dhe's blocked, but was still bugging people for CLASSIFIED release dates. I am pretty sure it said that, but even if it didn't there were other reasons for deletion. Jntg4 00:16, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, that was a message from PanSola that was at the top. Sorry, I didn't notice that. Jntg4 00:20, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Ah, ok. Thanks. --Uberfuzzy 03:46, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Komodo Lover's newest account KL is back... again. This time, I know it's him. he's using the account of Mr. Serious, and he still has the same talk page of User Talk:Mr. SeriousSnowleo 03:41, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Lordzilla Lordzilla keeps making pages that are just about things for him, such as "User:Lordzilla/Alien Madness or User:Lordzilla/Expansion Packs(ha!). Can you do something about this? I don't think he is a breaking a rule though. People are allowed to do that on Wikipedia. If it gets out of hand I will give him a 1 week ban as a warning. Okay then.Snowleo 02:46, 15 December 2008 (UTC) A possible KL account 125.164.162.242 I don't know if it's a KL account, but it did make the Extinct Today page.Snowleo 15:04, 16 December 2008 (UTC) 125.238.251.162 Another possible KL account.Snowleo 23:45, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Those aren't accounts, they are IP addresses people can edit from, I don't think he has several computers. they don't appear to be nearby eachother iether. Well, if you don't think KL is using those computers, then okay....Snowleo 20:15, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Vandals There's some vandals on now, they don't seem to be connected to BRR. For an example, look at the history of my user page.Snowleo 01:01, 27 December 2008 (UTC) And also, could you protect my user page?Snowleo 01:17, 27 December 2008 (UTC) If i protect it, then you wouldn't be able to edit it. I know. It seems like the last resort of sorts, with three vandals having hit my page, and BRR seems to be going to hit my page every time he comes on. Since I can't edit my page, I could ask another admin to edit the page if I wanted to add/remove something, would that be okay? I could also become an admin so I could protect/edit my own page, but, yeah, lolSnowleo 13:01, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Vandals While I'm grateful to you for protecting my talk and user page, the vandals are still around, and my pages aren't the only victims. 70.119.75.244 68.194.63.151 I would also keep an eye on the User:ColdLeopard's page. It seems to have been made by an vandal.Snowleo 14:00, 28 December 2008 (UTC) are those the vandals, or those being vandalised? It's obvious BRR vandalizied it. It says SL want's to "inappropriatley mated' with him and show him his "special spheres in the basket"(don't ban me, trying to make this post sound as kid friendly as possible). He has gone on long enough!!! There nothing ANYONE can do about BRR's stockpuppetering (sp). No matter how much you ban him, he can register a new account.--VS Spawn of DragonGod Okay, we all know this is KL.Snowleo 14:25, 29 December 2008 (UTC) You may be a horrifying spawn, but not of DG. Also, even if I were hybrid beast like you say you are, I would look cool, unlike you. Just please stop pestering this wiki. It's just about a VIDEOGAME!!! Nothing to make a big deal about and I know I'm on the Internet alot but seeing as how you make a big deal of this, get a life!!! What... The... F***... ¬¬ NOW ITS PERSONAL, BLACK RHINO RANGER!!!!!! YOU WANT A WAR, YOUVE GOT ONE!!!!! why just why must you pathetic little mental bastard keep coming back just get of the internet and get a hobbie and a life!!!!!!!!!Legojedij 00:24, 30 December 2008 (UTC) its weird that you all still think I'm BRR, I honestly thought you would've figured me out by now, but I'm bored with this, and lets face it, I really do need to get a real life, and I only did this because I thought it was funny to see how angry you guys got...... but now that kids been through enough, and seeing the after-affects of all this I feel horrible about what I've done, I've become a bully, and this has to stop now, so........goodbye actually.......... now that I think of it, its just too fun to piss you guys off! however, I wont be impersonating BRR anymore as even I know when enough is enough....... but will instead be working to.... well you'll find out soon enough wont you I hate you whoever you are. J/K. well I hate that snowleo jacks off to cats but I cant do anything about that can I we all dance to the death of volcano, death of volcano, death of volcano.. we all dance to the death of volcano, death of volcano, this night. its so nice not to have to act like BRR here anymore the true vandal As I began to explain in my above posts, I am the true vandal that's been attacking this wiki for the past month 1/2, I go by many names, including but not limited to, ronald mcdonald, snowleo2, snowleo3, son of BRR, ect. however, vmkduece and mr serious were actually not me...... I managed to successfully disguise myself as the one you call BRR or KL in some cases and I vandalized this wiki many times..... none of you ever even thought of investigating my supposed identity, ( which shows how much you hate that kid, or maybe you guys are just stupid ) so this worked out quite well. During this time I also made several attacks on walking with wikis, but that's another story.... Then this morning I noticed that people were quitting his team, attacking his forum, and one particular comment made by BRR himself and I quote: I am a failure, I'm cancelling my packs, and whether this was him or not it made me realize that this had gone too far and that the kid has had enough...... so I decided to reveal myself to you all, but make no mistake, I'm not done with this wiki.... but there's one more thing I have to tell you: A Cad Veiling Gook Mot Wonton IP Jntg4, did you manage to get that guys's IP? If so, could you please send it to me ASAP? THanks DragonGod 18:16, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I couldn't get it. However I contacted a Wikia Helper (Uberfuzzy) about it. if you get it can you send it to me tooLegojedij 23:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I cannot be stopped with simple IP bans, I thought you would've learned that by now..... infact, I've been watching everything you say about me on ZTV, and for the last friggin time, IM NOT TANIWHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! by the way In light of recent events I know that some of you may start to think that I'm zooa, well I'm not, so don't even go there I wouldn't ever think you were Zooa, considering he is Zoopedia's affiliate. greetings again, I have an announcement HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE STUPIDER THEN EPIC FAILURE!!!, thats right, i fooled you, i realy am BRR! all that stuff above about me being someone else was just my cousin, i had him write that for me because i got sick of being a meanie and so i was gonna stop putting funnies here(those recent vandalisms were from my cousin too i think), but now snowleo has ticked me off so bad that Im gonna bring all my funnies here, i dont even care if im a meanie anymore! ITS ALL HIS FAULT!!!! SO YOU CAN ALL SUCK MY COCK AND BURN IN HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you really are BRR, that is very sad that you have no nothing else to do but take out your anger on normal users on wikias.Snowleo 14:31, 23 April 2009 (UTC) YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS BATTLE But the war has yet to begin. Savor your last days ZTV, You will not be missed. ZTV was hacked again. Just to let yall know. I guess I'm a bit late.. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I posted that ZTV was hacked again.. Im new to this wiki. -Peacemaker GUESS YOU ALL SHOULD'VE LISTINED TO ME!!!!!!! BUT HEY, IT HAD TO BE DONE....... AFTER ALL, I'M NOT ONE TO MAKE FALSE PROMISES! WE ALL DANCE TO THE DEATH OF VOLCANO, DEATH OF VOLCANO, HURRAY!!!!!!!!!! WELL NOW THAT THIS IS DONE..... I GUESS I'LL HAVE MORE TIME TO WORK ON MMM, THEY'LL MAKE A FINE NEXT TARGET..... you fail at life faggo fatassLegojedij 02:28, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ZTV hacking report I suggest this article be deleted. REASONS: It does not fit as an article for a ZT Wikia, has no connections to the Zoo Tycoon games other than the user-created content, and is overall posted badly.Snowleo 22:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) LISTEN UP PEOPLE I HAVE GROWN WELL SICK OF HAVING TO GET AROUND YOUR COUNTLESS I.P BANS.....THIS, COUPLED WITH BOREDOM, HAS LED ME TO A NEW CONCLUSION...... IF EVERY BANNED MEMBER IS NOT UNBANNED WITHIN THE NEXT 24 HOURS FROM EVERY ACTIVE ZOO TYCOON FORUM EXCLUDING THE OFFICIAL ONE..... THEN I WILL PROCEED TO ELIMINATE A SET LIST OF ZT FORUMS JUST AS I DID WITH ZTV, IN THIS ORDER: MMM FORUMS. CALDERA UNLIMITED. ZOO TYCOON PARADISE. ZOO TYCOON DESIGNING CENTER. ZOO TEK PHEONIX. YOU. ALL OF YOU. HAVE BEEN WARNED. LOL wow I dun know who you are but I can easily guess you most likely don't know the first thing of hacking. I don't know if your trying to pull a prank here or if your just trying to take credit for the actual hacking, or if your the so called hacker yourself but you seriously need to fuck off. I doubt you can even be considered a hacker, if you were you would have gotten into Zooa's account and totally deleted the forum. But seeing as you didn't I think I'm at liberty to tell you to get bent. Fuckin nerd. ------------------------------------------------- What exactly do you intend to achieve through your deal, or if ^he is correct and you are just pulling a prank. But im tellin ye, you are a real n00b... If this is all to earn respect through fear or trick people into unbanning you then all you are doing is just creating more reason to hate, disrespect and ban you. If you actually are the ZTV hacker then you really need to get a life. Hacking the sites of others is not cool. You dont get unbanned or treated like a hero for that. Youve made it to the top of the hitlist of at least 5000 people now instead. The deal itself is just showing you how much of a fool you really are. Unban everyone banned in the history of ZT2 IP bans, or youll hack those sites... First of all, do you actually realise that its impossible for every single ZT site to have recieved this warning? Secondly, all youre really saying is "ill hack the site, or someone who hacked before will do it again". Do you not think its a bit of a pathetic deal? We all know you are about to hack, so we can just prepare for it, and just take what ye attempt to dish out. And we'll be able to maintain current IP bans. Or we unban everyone, and someone beats you to the hacking. I mean, how do we know you wont hack anyway? Now if you are just pretending to be the hacker, then you are just getting people to hate you for absolutely no reason. Its like walking into an airport and yelling "I AM A TERRORIST". Its a pointless act which is gonna get you Pwnt. No one likes a n00b... So just give it up. The only one you are actually damaging is yourself. PS: You see what im doing right now? Its called reasoning. Logical discussion. Its a more effective method of negotiation than a hack threat. Because people will consider your argument, and you dont walk away with over 9000 people coming at you with binary pitchforks --------------------------------------------------